Hey Arnold!: The Ultimate Collection
Hey Arnold!: The Ultimate Collection' is a multi-disc Blu-ray set collecting all 100 episodes of said Nicktoon, as well as both two of its movies and new bonus features with the original cast and crew. It is mainly similar to the DVDs released by Shout! Factory, but will present the episodes in production order; the "holdover" episodes produced during a specific season will be shown as part of that season as opposed to the season it originally aired within, in some cases undoing continuity errors between the way they were aired and the way they were produced. As with the other Nicktoon Blu-rays, each episode will be restored from the original masters in high-definition. Episodes Disc 1: Season 1, Part 1 * "Downtown as Fruits"/"Eugene's Bike" ** Audio commentary on "Downtown as Fruits" by * "The Little Pink Book"/"Field Trip" ** Audio commentary on "Field Trip" by * "Arnold's Hat"/"Stoop Kid" ** Audio commentary on "Stoop Kid" by * "Helga's Makeover"/"The Old Building" * "6th Grade Girls"/"The Baseball" * "Heat"/"Snow" * "Operation Ruthless"/"The Vacant Lot" ** Audio commentary on "Operation Ruthless" by * "The List"/"Haunted Train" Disc 2: Season 1, Part 2 * "Mugged"/"Roughin' It" * "Door #16"/"Arnold as Cupid" * "Benchwarmer"/"Cool Jerk" * "Das Subway"/"Wheezin' Ed" ** Audio commentary on "Das Subway" by * "Tutoring Torvald"/"Gerald Comes Over" * "Spelling Bee"/"Pigeon Man" ** Audio commentary on "Pigeon Man" by * "Olga Comes Home"/"Sally's Comet" ** Audio commentary on "Olga Comes Home" by * "Abner Come Home"/"The Sewer King" Disc 3: Season 1, Part 3 * "False Alarm"/"World Records" * "Magic Show"/"24 Hours to Live" ** Audio commentary on "24 Hours to Live" by * "Part Time Friends"/"Runaway Float" * "Arnold's Christmas" ** Audio commentary by * "Helga's Boyfriend"/"Crush on Teacher" * "Hall Monitor"/"Harold's Bar Mitzvah" * "Coach Wittenberg"/"Four-Eyed Jack" * "Tour de Pond"/"Teachers' Strike" * "Arnold's Valentine" ** Audio commentary by * "Biosquare"/"Partners" Disc 4: Season 2, Part 1 * "The Big Scoop"/"Harold's Kitty" * "Arnold Saves Sid"/"Hookey" * "Save the Tree"/"New Teacher" ** Audio commentary on "New Teacher" by * "Ransom"/"Ms. Perfect" ** Audio commentary on "Ms. Perfect" by * "Monkey Business"/"Big Caesar" * "The High Life"/"Best Friends" * "Longest Monday"/"Eugene's Pet" ** Audio commentary on "Longest Monday" by * "Mudbowl"/"Gerald Moves Out" * "Freeze Frame"/"Phoebe Cheats" * "Helga's Love Potion"/"Gerald's Secret" ** Audio commentary on "Helga's Love Potion" by Disc 5: Season 2, Part 2 * "Steely Phil"/"Quantity Time" * "Eating Contest"/"Rhonda's Glasses" * "Eugene Goes Bad"/"What's Opera, Arnold?" ** Audio commentary on "What's Opera, Arnold?" by * "Arnold's Halloween" ** Audio commentary by Disc 6: Season 3, Part 1 * "The Aptitude Test"/"Oskar Gets a Job" * "Curly Snaps"/"Pre-Teen Scream" ** Audio commentary on "Pre-Teen Scream" by * "Stinky Goes Hollywood"/"Olga Gets Engaged" * "Crabby Author"/"Rich Kid" * "Helga Blabs It All"/"Harold the Butcher" ** Audio commentary on "Helga Blabs It All" by * "Arnold Betrays Iggy"/"Helga and the Nanny" ** Audio commentary on "Arnold Betrays Iggy" by * "Dangerous Lumber"/"Mr. Hyunh Goes Country" * "Arnold's Room"/"Helga vs. Big Patty" Disc 7: Season 3, Part 2 * "Career Day"/"Hey Harold!" * "Casa Paradiso"/"Gerald's Tonsils" ** Audio commentary on "Gerald's Tonsils" by * "Phoebe Takes the Fall"/"The Pig War" * "Best Man"/"Cool Party" * "Sid's Revenge"/"Roller Coaster" * "Grandpa's Birthday"/"Road Trip" * "Arnold & Lila"/"Grand Prix" * "Arnold's Thanksgiving" ** Audio commentary by Disc 8: Season 3, Part 3 * "Girl Trouble"/"School Dance" * "Helga's Show"/"The Flood" * "School Play" ** Audio commentary by * "Parents Day" ** Audio commentary by Disc 9: Season 4, Part 1 * "Eugene's Birthday"/"Stinky's Pumpkin" * "Dinner for Four"/"Phoebe Skips" * "Full Moon"/"Student Teacher" * "Big Gino"/"Jamie O in Love" * "The Beeper Queen"/"Oskar Can't Read?" ** Audio commentary on "Oskar Can't Read?" by * "Headless Cabbie"/"Friday the 13th" * "Helga's Parrot"/"Chocolate Turtles" * "Love and Cheese"/"Weighing Harold" Disc 10: Season 4, Part 2 * "It Girl"/"Deconstructing Arnold" ** Audio commentary on "It Girl" by * "Grudge Match"/"Polishing Rhonda" * "Veterans Day" ** Audio commentary by * "Back to School"/"Egg Story" * "Weird Cousin"/"Baby Oskar" ** Audio commentary on "Weird Cousin" by * "Helga Sleepwalks"/"Fighting Families" * "Monkeyman!"/"Buses, Bikes, and Subways" ** Audio commentary on "Buses, Bikes, and Subways" by * "Grandpa's Sister"/"Synchronized Swimming" Disc 11: Season 4, Part 3 * "Helga's Masquerade"/"Mr. Green Runs" * "Helga on the Couch" ** Audio commentary by * "Dino Checks Out" * "Summer Love" ** Audio commentary by Disc 12: Season 5, Part 1 * "Sid the Vampire Slayer"/"Big Sis" * "Gerald's Game"/"Fishing Trip" * "Bag of Money"/"Principal Simmons" * "New Bully on the Block"/"Phoebe Breaks a Leg" ** Audio commentary on "New Bully on the Block" by * "Stuck in a Tree"/"Rhonda Goes Broke" * "Helga's Locket"/"Sid and Germs" * "Beaned"/"Old Iron Man" * "Ghost Bride"/"Gerald vs. Jamie O" Disc 13: Season 5, Part 2 * "Suspended"/"Ernie in Love" * "Arnold Visits Arnie"/"Chocolate Boy" ** Audio commentary on "Arnold Visits Arnie" by * "Harold vs. Patty"/"Rich Guy" * "The Racing Mule"/"Curly's Girl" * "On the Lam"/"Family Man" * "Phoebe's Little Problem"/"Grandpa's Packard" * "A Day in the Life of a Classroom"/"Big Bob's Crisis" * "Married" ** Audio commentary by Disc 14: Season 5, Disc 3 * "Timberly Loves Arnold"/"Eugene, Eugene!" ** Audio commentary on "Eugene, Eugene!" by * "April Fool's Day" ** Audio commentary by * "The Journal" ** Audio commentary by ** Can be viewed in either two parts or as a full-length TV movie Disc 15: The Movies * Hey Arnold!: The Movie ** Audio commentary by * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie ** Audio commentary by Bonus features * Introductions by Craig Bartlett * All-new documentary (name to be announced) * "An Inside Look at Craig Bartlett" (biography) * Claymation shorts (originally produced from 1988-1990) ** "Arnold Escapes from Church" ** "The Arnold Waltz" ** "Arnold Rides a Chair" * "Arnold" (pilot episode) ** Audio commentary by Jerry Beck and Craig Bartlett * Pop-up trivia tracks for various episodes * Behind-the-characters shorts * Animatics * Storyboard gallery * Pencil tests * Animation cel gallery * Background painting gallery * Vintage network promos, idents, and music videos * Interviews ** Craig Bartlett ** Lane Toran Caudell ** Francesca Marie Smith ** Jamil Walker Smith ** Phillip Van Dyke and Spencer Klein * Nicksclusives ** How an episode is made ** Voice acting * Other behind-the-scenes footage * Trailers and television commercials for both movies * The Jungle Movie at the 2017 SDCC * Deleted scenes from both two movies * The Jungle Movie test animation * "The Helga Minute" (60-second montage commonly aired as filler in-between "Stuck in a Tree" and "Rhonda Goes Broke"; can be played during the episode or on its own) * '''The Music of ''Hey Arnold! (entire original score; can be played in two ways) ** Isolated score on each episode ** Jukebox (play each score and song on the titular "jukebox") Technical specifications * Resolution: 1080p (seasons 1-3, The Movie, and The Jungle Movie), 1080i (seasons 4-5) * Aspect ratio: 1.33:1 (television series), 1.78:1 (both movies) * Audio: ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 2.0 ** English DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 (both movies) ** Spanish and French Dolby Digital 2.0 * Subtitles: ** English SDH Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Blu-Ray Category:Nickelodeon Category:Hey Arnold!